Not Again
by ILOVEGAARA
Summary: What if after endless waltz another war was beginning to come between the colonies and earth. An it will require our gundam pilots to fight once again. Will they be able to handle it?Pairings:1x2,3x4,5x don't know yet [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW!!! (Wish I did though) Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x don't know yet 

I'm not good with yaoi yet so there won't be much. This is my first fan fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 1: Not again 

In the year 3014 at the Preventers Headquarters on space colony L-4 Commander Une was under a lot of pressure since there were signs that another war would be come in to motion between the space colonies and the earth sphere.

"Commander Une what is that you request from me?" said Zechs

"Zechs I need you to get in touch with the ex-gundam pilots I believe we might require them to make new gundam's as well. Another war is beginning to come between the colonies and the earths sphere once again and it looks like it will be worse than Endless Waltz."

"What!!!!!!! Why would the colonies and the earths sphere want to start up another war? What would they accomplish by starting another war? Were the gundam pilots and Trieze sacrifice along with mine in vain?" Zechs said appalled and loudly.

"Zechs calm down. I need you to be level headed right now. See if you can get in contact with Wufei. He keeps in contact with all the ex-gundam pilots and so he could put you in touch with them. I feel so bad having to call them away from whatever they're doing with their lives to come and be killers once again, especially Heero I heard that Duo was making progress with him showing his emotions and melting down the perfect solider mask." Said Une with and aspirated sigh.

"I feel bad as well but we need them once again in order to accomplish peace." Said Zechs.

On the colony L-3

"Heero come on lets go out and do something other than me sitting here watching you type on your oh so precious laptop all day." Said Duo in a whiney tone of voice.

"Duo I have this report to finish for Preventers that I have to get done. Then after that I have to come up with so new formatting for the security system for the Preventers security computer at preventers." Heero said in a monotone voice.

"Heero over work yourself to much. I worry about you buddy. You stay up at all hours of the night doing stuff like that. We're not at war anymore Heero you can at least take a break once in a while." Said Duo in a serious tone of voice

"Duo if it'll make you feel much better than I will take the day off tomorrow just for you and I to get out from doing work. I'm not he only one who is a workaholic Duo because you do the same thing as well. You do it far more often than I do, and for a fact you only do that when you feel something is about go wrong. So tell me what is on your mind Duo." Said Heero with a hint of concern for his friend.

"Well I'm worried about you. But I get this feeling that the battle or wars won't come to an end. I mean each time whenever we stop the wars we only get just a little bit of peace until we have to become soldiers again. On top of that we all aren't really normal so to speak. I mean all of us gundam pilots graduated high school and we are only fifth teen or sixth teen. Heero what was I known for while we were fighting in these wars?" said Duo.

"You were known for keeping peoples spirits up in spite of the likeliness of us winning the war. Why do you ask?" said Heero in a very concerned voice.

"Well Heero I'll let me tell you your not the only one who hides behind a mask. The Duo that you see now seeking and wanting peace and never to fight again to get the people he held dearly to his heart back, along with regaining his childhood. This Heero buddy is the real Duo Maxwell who cares about nothing really. My mask is crumpling Heero and I have fought long and hard to keep my mask in place. It's the only thing that I have from my past. The only thing that I can hold on too." Said Duo in an emotionless tone.

"Oh Duo are you afraid of losing the little bit of family you gained with us Duo? If that is the case you should know better than to think that we would die without fighting tooth and nail. We care about you Duo and I don't like this side of you. Stand firm try not to let things from your past be brought to your present." Said Heero.

"Never mind Heero I was just having a depressed moment." Duo said putting his cheerful mask back in place. He could tell that Heero didn't believe him one bit with his fake cheerfulness.

"Hey Duo how about we go and visit Quatre and Trowa and see if we can catch up with Wufei." said Heero.

"Are you saying Mr. Workaholic wants to take a vacation?" said Duo in an appalled tone.

"Well your always saying how we should go out and how I need to relax so lets take a vacation to see what the others are up to." Said Heero sarcastically.

"Well sure I kind of miss them. I would like to know what everybody is up too." Said Duo.

"Well when I go and do the new formatting for the security system then I'll tell the commander that we are going on vacation." Said Heero in slightly happy tone.

"Sure fine by me. Well I'm going to go to sleep. I just noticed how tired I am. Well night buddy see you in the morning." Said Duo while yawning.

"Alright see you tomorrow Duo." Said Heero stretching getting ready to go to bed.

On L-4 Wufei was going to be getting on hell of a wake up call by one Zechs Marquez.

"Ring, Ring, Ring." Goes the phone in Wufei's apartment.

"Hello." Said Wufei in a slurred voice.

"Hello Wufei this is Zechs Marquez." Said Zechs in a dull tone.

"Zechs what do you want? And why the hell are you calling me at this time?" said Wufei getting frustrated.

"Wufei I hate to inform you of bad news.." Wufei cut off Zechs rudely.

"Zechs just tell me, enough with the mannerism." Said Wufei in a rough harsh tone.

"Like I was saying another war is coming Wufei and Une told me to contact you so I could get in touch with the other gundam pilots." Said Zechs in a monotone voice.

"What the Hell do you mean there is another war coming? It's only been a year since our last one." Said Wufei in a shocked tone.

"Yeah well it seems like some of the colonies want to waged war against earths sphere so Une is talking to the Doctor J and G to make new gundam's. Une said that the outcome that this war will be in our favor is very slim." Said Zechs.

"Dammit then what the Hell! Haven't they learned to get the Hell along already? I don't think the some of the gundam pilots will be able to take fighting again. Especially if it means they started to get people to open up and take off their masks." Said Wufei in a sad and depressed tone.

"That's the same thing that I said to Une. Duo and Heero put up the most masks throughout all the wars that we've had. But I think that they're close to their breaking point soon." Said Zechs in a sad tone.

"I agree with you Zechs, but if a war is coming then we must fight even if we don't want. I just hope that those two can handle. I hope Quatre can as well. He is just to kind hearted and these wars have taken its toll on him already." Said Wufei

"Yeah well Wufei I really need to get in touch with them as soon as possible or Une will have my ass. She been really stressed out and everybody is afraid of her except for me." Zechs said in a bored tone.

"Well how about I call the guys up see if Quatre can have one of his reunions and then you come by to tell us specifically what's going on between the colonies and earths sphere." Said Wufei now fully awake

"Okay well you have my number so just give me a call as soon as possible. Well I got to go and I am sorry for call so early in the morning Wufei." Said Zechs

"Its alright I'm fully awake now anyways I have some work to get done for the Preventers headquarters here. Well I'll call you soon Zechs to let you know what is going on all right? Well bye." Said Wufei.

On colony L-4

Ring Ring goes the phone in the Winner's mansion.

"Hello Trowa speaking." Trowa said.

"Hello Trowa it's Heero I was wondering if you would mind if Duo and I come up to visit its been a long time since we seen you guys." Said Heero in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah Quatre would love that. He's been so busy with work and running his father's business that he never has any down time." Said Trowa

"Okay that's good because Duo and I need a vacation. The both of us were thinking about you guys and how we haven't seen you guys for about a year. So how about we make this a reunion and invite everybody else who we know that fought in the war. So how does that sound to you Trowa? But of course you have to check with Quatre first." Said Heero

"How about this Heero we make it a surprise for Quatre and we invite everyone that we know over. I will get the Quatre's sisters to tell him to take a break from running the business." Said Trowa sounding happy that he can finally get Quatre to take a break from his job.

"Trowa that sounds great. Oh by the way I meant to ask you why are you in the winner mansion. Well I don't know if you have anything against gay people, just so you know me and Quatre are dating each other." Said Trowa in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh no I have nothing against homosexuals Trowa come on we are like brothers and we were even like that in the war. So as long as it makes Quatre and you happy then I'm happy for the both of you." Said Heero in a cheery tone.

"Okay well I'm going to go and get in touch with everybody and see if I can see who is willing to come if they are not so busy." Said Trowa

"Well Trowa see you soon. And call me if you need any help getting in touch with anybody. My hacking skills are still as good as they were in the war." Said Heero.

"Okay well Bye." Said Trowa.

"Bye." Said Heero.

Back on the colony L-4: Preventers Headquarters.

In Wufei's small office, he is sitting starring at the ceiling very bored. Until his cell phone begins to read.

"Hello Lt. Wufei speaking." Said Wufei in a dull tone.

"Hey Wufei its Trowa. I was wondering if you happen to have any free time on your hands. I'm having a sort of reunion at Quatre's mansion. I wanted to know if you would attend? I've been trying to get Quatre to stop working so hard, which is why I am throwing a party." Said Trowa.

"Yeah Trowa I will come I have been bored up here anyways. Plus I sort of need to know if Duo and Heero will be there?" said Wufei.

"Yes Heero is the one who suggested that we have the reunion. But why do you ask Wufei?" said Trowa slightly worried.

"Well I have some news concerning us ex- gundam pilots and lets just say the news is not good at all." Said Wufei in a slightly angered tone.

"Wufei please don't tell me it has something to do with earths sphere and the space colonies again." Said Trowa who was slightly beginning to break down.

"Trowa calm down and I will tell you when I see you guys. I'm still up set about this matter anyways." Said Wufei enraged just at the thought of having to fight in another war that will probably cause his friend and fellow gundam pilots to break down.

"I'm sorry Wufei I just don't think that I can handle fighting in another war I don't want to become the reclusive person I was before." Said Trowa. His heart was stricken with pain and sorrow that even Wufei could tell.

"Well Trowa I got to go and tell my boss that I will be going on vacation do I'll see you soon." Said Wufei his heart filled with sorrow.

"Yeah bye Wufei." Said Trowa in a sad voice.

On L-3 space colony

"Hey Heero did you finish packing your bags?" said Duo yelling.

"Yes Duo and we need to go shopping because I don't have any summer clothes what so ever. An you could probably use some new clothes that aren't black Duo." Said Heero sarcastically.

"Well sorry that I have a black fetish. Why do want to go shopping all of sudden?" asked Duo in his usual tone of voice.

"Because I really don't have clothes that are really fit to be wearing around L- 4. So just stop bitching and lets just go to the damn store and get some summer clothes. Trowa told me it hot down there." Said Heero getting slightly pissed off.

"Alright Heero lets go. Damn you don't need to get all pissed off with me and shit." Said Duo slightly frustrated.

On the way to mall Heero was getting even more pissed off with Duo every moment because he couldn't find a pair of trunks that suited him well enough. Not only that but when they were trying on clothes Duo rejected all the clothes that he tried on. So now Heero was taking things into his own hands since Duo couldn't decide for himself.

"Duo go sit somewhere now." Said Heero now very agitated.

"Fine I'll go and sit somewhere then." Said Duo throwing a hissy fit in the store.

"Good. Because I will be the one to pick out your clothes and swim wear. And guess what? Your going to fucking like it." Said Heero in an angered voice.

"Fine Heero go and pick out my clothes and I'll sit here like a good little boy and wait for daddy to come back." Said Duo in a teasing tone.

"Duo if you're a good little boy then I'll buy you some delicious food for you. No matter how much you want." Said Heero teasing Duo right back.

"Fine I'll be good daddy." Said Duo in a childish voice.

Heero then walks over to do and pats him on the head like the dog and says

"Good boy." Heero says in a father's tone.

"But seriously Duo just wait here in the chair I'll pick out some outfits you can try them on see if they fit and if they look nice on you alright." Said Heero.

"Okay Heero if it really means that much to you then fine I will try on the outfits that you bring me." Duo said Sincerely.

"Thank you Duo." Said Heero.

Twenty minutes later in the dressing room.

"So Duo you liked all the outfits that I picked out I see." Said Heero with surprise in his voice.

"Yes they fit me really well and they are mostly dark colors in which I like. I guess that means you will be picking my clothes out for me all the time Heero." Said Duo.

"If that is what you want." Said Heero.

"Well now all we have left to do is buy some sneakers and sandals." Said Duo.

As Duo and Heero walk around the mall from shoe store to shoe store. Duo pulls Heero into Generation Footlocker.

"Hey Heero look at these Nike's don't they look nice and there black and white. I like it. But I don't think it would match with the clothes I just bought. So I think I'll get a pair of all white Nike's and a pair of all black Nike's. How does that sound to you Heero?" said Duo.

"Duo it is fine by me its not like we don't have enough money to afford this anyways. So go on and by your two pairs of sneakers. But while we are looking which one's do you think I should get. I like the black pair of converse as well as the all white pair of converse." Said Heero dumbfounded on which sneaker he should choose.

"Heero how about you get the both of them. I mean it is like you said it is not like we don't have enough money saved up from the war to no pay for them. So come on lets go and cash out so we can go and get some lunch." Said Duo after hearing his stomach growling loudly enough for Heero to understand that Duo was very hungry.

"Well come lets get you fed. Since I said if you were a good boy I would buy you what ever and how much you wanted to eat." Said Heero in a slightly teasing tone to Duo.

"Yeah! Lets go Heero I'm famished if you couldn't tell by the sound of my stomach." Duo said drastically.

Soon after Heero and Duo found a restaurant to eat at, which happened to be a buffet. Heero sat and just watched as Duo pigged out on food. After Heero finished his third plate of food he looked up to see Duo finishing his sixteenth plate, that is where Heero drew the line and told Duo that they were going home. When Duo and Heero arrived at home Duo was already asleep in the car. To Heero he thought Duo looked peaceful, something in which Heero did not what so ever see during the war. An now as he opens the passenger door to lift Duo and bring him inside, he recalls that he has never seen Duo sleep at all during the war. As Heero walked up the stairs to put Duo in his room he noticed that he had never been into his room before. When Heero went to lay Duo down in his bed he noticed that Duo room is very gloomy it was very dark. At least to Heero it was. Then he noticed that Duo began to wake up.

"Oh okay, since I'm up I'll just pack my new clothes into my bag." Said Duo getting up and yawning.

"Duo its late why don't you try to go back to sleep I'll pack your bags for you. I know you haven't been sleeping well so go and sleep. We have to get up early to catch the shuttle to L-4 all right." Said Heero still slightly concerned about Duo.

"All right Heero fine I'll go back to sleep. Just come and wake me up when were going to go." Said Duo yawning again.

"Good night Duo." Said Heero slightly glad that Duo was going to go back to sleep, but still concerned over Duo's well being.

"Night Heero." Said Duo getting back into his Bed.

Please Review and let me know if I should continue with it.

Thanks For Reading

If you like it I'll update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Only if you knew**

After Heero left Duo's room he packed both his and Duo's clothes. When he was finished he went to his room got some clothes out for tomorrow and went to lie down in his bed. As he sat there he was just sitting there thinking about Duo and how he thought of Duo as more than a friend, but that he actually is in love with Duo.

"Duo if you only knew that I really care about you a lot. No matter in fact I love you and I hold you dear to my heart. I will do what ever it takes for you to be happy Duo, just to see your smiles reach your eyes." Heero said to himself with determination.

Heero then went to sleep having dreams full of him and Duo. When Heero woke up it was five thirty in the morning. He went to take a shower got dressed put some coffee on. While he contemplated on how he was going to tell Duo what he felt, since he wasn't very good with emotions. Then after that he looked at the clock to see it was now five fifty and went to go and wake Duo up.

"Duo wake up." Said Heero in a gentle tone of voice.

"Huh… what it time to get up already? Damn I was having a really good dream." Said Duo mumbling slightly disappointed at being waken up from a good dream.

"If you want some coffee there is some in the coffee pot. As for breakfast we will make a stop at McDonald's on the way. Is that okay with you?" Heero said.

"Ah… yeah its okay with me let me just go and take a shower and get dressed and have some coffee and we can hit the road." Said Duo stretching and walking to go and get some clothes to wear to go and head to the shower." Said Duo now fully awake.

"Hai Duo I'll meet you down stairs." Said Heero walking away with his thoughts going a mile a minute.

As Heero left and Duo headed to the shower he had Heero on his mind the whole entire time. Wondering if Heero really felt the same way about him. Duo had found out that he was in love with Heero Yuy a.k.a. the Perfect Solider while fighting in Endless Waltz. Now Duo was trying to figure if Heero swung that way or not and if he had more than friendly feelings for Duo. Duo heart was filled with determination he was going to tell Heero his feeling when they got to Quatre's mansion. He had already gotten Heero to open up more and stop being so cold to people, but now all he had to do is get him to open up his heart so he can show him how to love. After Duo finished getting dressed he went down stairs only to see Heero sprawled all over the couch sleeping. To Duo he thought Heero looked like an angel. Then he walked over and kneeled down so he was so close to

Heero's face that he was in kissing range. But then Duo stopped and decided just to wake Heero up.

"Hey Heero wake up." Said Duo slightly concerned about the way Heero was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh Duo sorry I fell asleep did you have some coffee so we be off and get some food and head to the station." Said Heero.

"No let me go and grab a plastic cup and put some coffee and we can go." Said Duo.

"All right Duo." Said Heero.

As Duo walked into the kitchen Heero couldn't help, but look at Duo's butt then he mentally slapped himself for being perverted.

"Hey Heero I'm ready. Say Heero wear are the suitcases?" said Duo confused.

"Oh I put them in the rental car. So grab a jacket it will be cold on the shuttle and I'll wait for you in the car." Said Heero getting up from the couch and walking out the door to go and start up the car.

"All right Heero do we need anything else before I close the door?" duo asked Heero.

"Um no Duo we have everything in the car so you can just lock up and were set to go." Said Heero from the out of the driver's seat window.

"All right Heero." Said Duo.

As Duo locked the door to his and Heero's house, he made sure to set all of the alarms since they would be gone for a while. Then he set off toward the car and off they went to go and get some breakfast before they went to the station.

Around thirty minutes or so Heero pulled up to a McDonald's drive-thru and order some breakfast food for Duo and him to eat, then he went to go and park the rental in the McDonald's lot Duo and him ate their food. After they finished eating they left McDonald's to head to the station to catch their shuttle to L-4.

"Heero are we almost there?" duo asked pleadingly.

"No Duo. Why don't you go to sleep and I will wake you up as to when we get to the station all right." Said Heero mildly pissed off with Duo continuously asking him if they were at the station yet.

"Well fine then I can tell when I get on people's nerves so I will just shut up now, so that I don't bother you anymore Mr. Perfect Solider." Said Duo sarcastically.

"Duo I wasn't trying to be mean. I am sorry for the way I came at you. But you just keeping asking the same question over and over again and it gets kind of annoying after a while." Said Heero.

"Sorry Heero I didn't know I was getting on your nerves that much. I will try to tone it down a little bit. Does that work for you? Is that all right?" Duo said.

"That is fine Duo. Thank you I really and truly appreciate it." Said Heero.

"Well Duo we don't have to be at the station until nine o' clock so why don't you catch up on some more sleep. If your hungry I put some snacks in the glove compartment that put there." Said Heero not taking his eyes of the road once to give eye contact to Duo.

"Alright I think I will just take a nap. But Heero if you want to sleep just ask I don't mind driving." Duos said giving Heero a stern look before pushing the seat back to lie down and go to sleep.

While Duo was going to sleep he had dreams of Heero and him being together and having a little family together. But what Duo doesn't know is that with that family there will be a war not only that but the family he dreams of will be coming very soon.

After about an hour of driving Heero thoughts were running wild on a way to tell Duo his feelings. Heero was afraid that Duo would reject him, and to Heero at this moment in time he couldn't handle that.

"Duo… Duo… wake up! We're at the station." Heero said trying his best to restrain himself from kissing Duo.

"Huh… What we're here already?" asked Duo sleepily.

"Yeah so wake up. I've already checked out bags in so just grab your carry on and lets go." Said Heero in an anxious voice.

"All right I'm coming wait for me!" Said Duo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the Winner Mansion

"Trowa I can't believe you got the whole entire board to tell me that I was working myself to hard and that I need to take at least a month if not more so I could get proper rest." Quatre stated in a calm manner to his boyfriend.

"Well Quatre you were over working yourself and if you kept that up you would of ended up in the hospital Kat." Said Trowa with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Trowa its just that there was so much work for me to do and I just wanted to get it all done. Then there was so many mistakes that I found when my father had been running the company and I wanted to correct them as soon as possible before the posed a problem for the company itself." Said Quatre sincerely.

"It's alright Quatre. But over working yourself is not the way to go about it Kat and you know it. You could have gotten really sick with all the sleep that you weren't getting." Trowa said in a concerned voice.

"Well anyways lets not dwell on work. There should be a surprise coming for you tomorrow I hope you like it. It might be hard for you to take when you see what it is." Trowa said to Quatre jokingly.

"Awww Trowa can't I at least get a hint about what my surprise is?" Quatre asked giving Trowa the irresistible puppy eyes.

"Nope I will not submit to the puppy dog eyes and you will find out what your surprise is tomorrow." Said Trowa sternly.

"Well come on Kat your going to go and take a relaxing bath then you'll get a massage cause I can tell your muscles are tense then we will have dinner out on the patio." Said Trowa.

"Fine… fine all right you win Trowa. I want to take a nap after my relaxing bath, but you have to join me." Said Quatre.

"But of course my love." Said Trowa teasingly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the station

"Well it will take should take us about a day or less to get there." Heero said to himself

"What was that Heero?" Duo asked.

"Oh I was just talking to myself Duo." Said Heero still lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to sleep Heero you should to. But if you don't go to sleep or you wake up before me, could you wake me up before we dock?" said Duo.

"Um yeah all right I can do that for you." Said Heero still lost in his thoughts.

"Thanks Heero I truly appreciate it." Said Duo.

While on the shuttle Duo was think the same thing that Heero was. Trying to figure out how to tell one another their feelings. When Heero looked out of the window of the space shuttle he noticed that they were about to land so then he proceeded to wake Duo up. But just when he was about to shake Duo he heard Duo mumble his name an turn over. For a minute Heero sat there dumbfounded about what he just heard Duo say.

Then after a minute or so Heero then proceeded to wake Duo up.

"Duo wake up we're landing now." Said Heero softly.

"Oh okay." Duo said trying to wake up fully.

"So are you excited to be seeing Quatre?" asked Heero.

"Yeah I can't wait! I wonder if he's taller than me now like you are. Or if he grew out his hair and if he is still the kind hearted person that I use to know or if he is dating anybody." Said Duo.

"Well I could tell you who Quatre is dating, but I think that once we get there you will find out exactly who he is with. It might just surprise you, along with everybody else who is coming to this get together." Said Heero.

"Other people are coming?" asked Duo.

"Yeah I told Trowa to make it a reunion for everybody that we met during the war could see each other again. Plus we're a surprise for Quatre today. Trowa told me that Quatre was over working himself with the company and made him take a month off." Heero said.

"Wow so you mean to tell me that Kat doesn't know that we are coming at all. I can not I repeat not wait to see the look on Quatre's face when he sees what his surprise is." Said Duo in a perky manner.

"I guess your right it will be priceless when we see Quatre's face." Said Heero smiling gently turning his head to look at Duo.

"Is that a smile I see on Perfect Soldier's face?" Duo asked teasingly.

With that comment Heero dropped his smile and went back to his usually stoic self.

"Heero I'm sorry I know you were only trying to show emotions for that I am very sorry, but it's so rare to see you smile. You should do that more often you look cute." Duo said Sincerely.

Heero was blushing something in which Duo had never seen before out of all the years he has known Heero he's never seen him blush. Duo's thoughts were running a mile a minute. But what Duo doesn't know is that Heero thoughts were as well. Heero was shocked that Duo said that he looked cute, not only that but the comment was making him blush something in which was new to Heero because he's never blushed before not even for Relena.

"Thank you Duo. I will try to smile more often. But I will only smile around you. You are the only one that will see my true smile." Heero said gently.

Duo didn't know what to say he was at a loss for words. To make things short Duo was touched at what Heero just said, it gave him hope that he could still win Heero over and not be rejected which he would dread he didn't want to lose Heero over his affections.

"Heero I don't know what to say I am truly touched. I feel honored that you will only show me your true smile." Duo said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the Mansion

"Trowa can I please know what my surprise is?" Quatre asked.

"No you will find out when it arrives until then how about we have a duet together. We haven't done that in a while." Trowa said.

"Oh all right fine you win. By the way when was the last time we had a duet together?" Quatre said.

"I don't even remember that is how long its been." Said Trowa.

"Well come on Trowa lets see if we haven't gotten rusty." Said Quatre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. 3

To all my readers until further notice I will be discontinuing Not Again. I'm not abandoning it. But I'm having a really huge writer's block. I will try and upload another chapter as soon as I get rid of this writer's block of mine.

Sorry to all those who may have liked my fanfic.


End file.
